The environmental impact of the industrialisation of the planet, in particular the use of fossil fuels to supply our energy needs, is at the stage when it can no longer be ignored, and as a result significant resources are now being directed into alternative forms of energy generation. The most promising of these new forms of alternative energies are solar power, wind power, thermal power and tidal power. Tidal power appears to provide the most consistent and predictable form of power, although harnessing tidal power is arguably the most difficult of the above power sources, given the harsh submarine conditions in which hydroelectric turbines must be located in order to generate electricity.
Hydroelectric turbines are generally located on the seabed in areas of high tidal flow which give rise to extremely difficult working conditions. Access to the turbines once located on the seabed is difficult, time consuming and dangerous, and is preferably kept to a minimum. In addition, it is extremely difficult to monitor the condition of the various working parts of the turbines, for example monitoring for excessive bearing wear which may result in damage to the turbine, requiring costly repairs and down time in the electrical generating capacity of that turbine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hydroelectric turbine and a method of operating same, which will avoid damage to the turbine in the event of excessive bearing wear.